Conventional online mechanisms for transferring funds from one financial account such as a checking account to another financial account such as a savings account typically require a user to navigate to a specific “funds transfer” section, page or display, specify source and destination accounts, specify an amount to be transferred, confirm the transaction, and then navigate back to another area of interest, each time the user wants to transfer funds from one financial account to another financial account, for example from a checking account to a savings account.
A conventional savings model is to transfer at least a portion of whatever money is available from checking to savings periodically, or at the end of a financial period, for example at the end of the month. A person may, for example, discover at the end of the month that there is $150 in “extra” money left over, which could be saved by transferring the $150 to a savings account. However, human nature is such that many individuals may find something on which to spend that “extra” money or a portion of the money rather than saving the money. Thus, many people may find that they tend to spend some or all of the “extra” money rather than transferring the funds to a savings account.